jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Hondo Ohnaka
Hondo Ohnaka war zur Zeit der Klonkriege der Anführer einer Bande von Weequay-Piraten. Er nahm den Separatisten-Führer Dooku gefangen, um von der Republik ein Lösegeld zu erzwingen. Um noch mehr Geld zu bekommen, nahm er auch die zur Prüfung der Wahrheit von Hondos Aussagen geschickten Anakin Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi gefangen. Nach mehreren Fluchtversuchen scheiterte jedoch die Lösegeldübergabe, da sein Stellvertreter Turk Falso ihn verriet. Allerdings floh Dooku durch die Deaktivierung des Stromnetzes durch die republikanischen Truppen, während die Jedi den Planeten mit der Einwilligung Ohnakas verließen. Im weiteren Verlauf der Klonkriege war Hondo mit seinen Piraten auch auf Welten wie Felucia auf Raubzügen unterwegs und half der Kopfgeldjägerin Aurra Sing bei einer Falle für Mace Windu. Hondo besaß einen kowakianischen Echsenaffen namens Pilf Mukmuk. Biografie Frühe Jahre Hondo Ohnaka wurde als Sohn armer Schwindler auf Sriluur geboren. Schon früh wurde er von seinen Eltern an Priester des Gottes Quay verkauft. Weil er sich wie ein Sklave behandelt fühlte und das nicht länger ertragen konnte, floh er mit einem gestohlenen Schiff aus der Sklaverei zum Planeten Boonta. Dort arbeitete er als Mundschenk für den Hutten Porla, welchem er verriet, dass die Gewürzschmuggler des Verbrecherlords von der Republik bezahlt wurden. Nachdem dieser ihn zu seinem Assistenten ernannt hatte und so an Einfluss gewonnen hatte, floh er mit anderen Anhängern des Hutten und verschiedenen gestohlenen Fahrzeugen, darunter Starhawk-Düsenschlitten, WLO-5 Speederpanzern und Waffen nach Florrum, wo sie eine Basis aufbauten.The Clone Wars – Die neuen Abenteuer Während dieser Zeit lernte er auch die Kopfgeldjägerin Aurra Sing kennen, mit der er eine lose Beziehung begann und welche er schwer respektierte. Auch mit Jango Fett machte er in den Jahren vor den Klonkriegen Bekanntschaft. Hondo stahl seine Stiefel von einem corellianischen Piraten und seine Jacke von einem Wroonianer. In den ersten Jahren seiner Bande eskortierten sie Raumschiffe oder transportierten Passagiere. Gefangennahme von Dooku links|miniatur|Hondo und seine Bande. Während der Klonkriege entdeckten Hondo Ohnaka und seine Piratenbande auf dem Planeten Vanqor den Solarsegler des schiffsbrüchigen Anführers der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme, Graf Dooku. Wenig später traf Ohnaka auch auf den Grafen persönlich, den er dazu einlud, ihn für eine Gegenleistung zum sechs Parsecs entfernten Planeten Florrum zu fliegen. Nachdem der Separatistenführer eingewilligt hatte, wurde er von Hondo Ohnaka geradewegs zu einem Piratennest auf Florrum geführt, wo sie Dooku endgültig überwältigten. Aufgrund des Umstandes, dass Ohnakas treu ergebener kowakianischer Echsenaffe Pilf Mukmuk sein Lichtschwert ergriffen hatte und dutzende Piraten die Gewehre auf ihn richteten, musste sich der Sith-Lord schließlich geschlagen geben und wurde in eine Zelle gebracht, wo ihm Energiefesseln angelegt wurden. Wohl wissend, dass ihm der Anführer der separatistischen Droidenarmee ins Netz gegangen war, nahm Hondo Ohnaka über eine Hologramm-Übertragung Kontakt mit dem Obersten Kanzler der Galaktischen Republik, Palpatine, auf. Ohnaka forderte für die Auslieferung Dookus ein Lösegeld in Form einer Gewürz-Lieferung im Wert von einer Millionen Credits. Um seinen Forderungen Nachdruck zu verleihen, drohte Ohnaka damit, den Rat der Separatisten über die Gefangennahme ihres Anführers zu informieren und diesem die gleichen Forderungen stellen. Jedoch zeigte sich der Kanzler kooperativ, indem er zunächst die Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker nach Florrum schickte, um Ohnakas Aussagen überprüfen zu lassen, und anschließend Senator Kharrus sowie Repräsentant Jar Jar Binks zur Überlieferung des Lösegeldes in einem unbewaffneten Diplomatenschiff entsandte. Gescheiterte Lösegeldübergabe miniatur|Hondo erwischt Anakin bei einem Fluchtversuch. Als diese angekommen waren, bot er den Jedi einen Drink an und erzählte ihm eine Lügengeschichte über die Gefangennahme Dookus. Nachdem sie sich davon überzeugt hatten, dass sich Dooku auch wirklich in der Händen der Piraten befand, lud er sie zu einem Bankett ein. Er meinte, dass zu einem Weequay-Bankett auch ein Getränk gehöre. Unter diesem Vorwand gab er ihnen zwei gefüllte Becher, in die zuvor jedoch Schlafmittel getan worden waren. Sie stießen gemeinsam an, bevor die Jedi bewusstlos wurden und von seinen Kumpanen in Dookus Zelle gebracht wurden, um sie ebenfalls gegen ein Lösegeld der Republik auszuliefern. Nach einem ersten Fluchtversuch erklärte er ihnen, dass es für ihn nur ums Geschäft und nicht um seine persönliche Meinung ginge und die Flucht ihre Freilassung nur verzögern würde. Kurz darauf berichtete ihm jedoch Turk Falso, dass sie die Republik hintergangen habe und eine Armee geschickt habe. Deshalb entschied er, die Jedi als Strafe für die angebliche Entsendung der Truppen foltern zu lassen. Turk schickte er jedoch mit den Panzern weg, damit jener die Feinde besiegen konnte. Allerdings ahnte er nicht, dass sein Stellvertreter ihn verraten hatte, da er mit dem Gewürz vom Planeten fliehen wollte. links|miniatur|Hondo wird von den Jedi als Geisel genommen. Während der von den Weequays als unterhaltsam empfundene Folter wurde jedoch die Stromversorgung der Basis beendet. Somit war es Obi-Wan und Anakin möglich, sich aus der Folter zu befreien und Hondo Ohnaka zu überwältigen, während Dooku die Flucht ergreifen konnte. Da kurz darauf Jar Jar und die Einheit Klone auftauchten, ließen sie den Piratenanführer frei. Hondo Ohnaka zeigte sich ebenso überrascht wie gerührt darüber, dass die Jedi keine Gedanken an daran verschwendeten, ihn und seine Kameraden zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Stattdessen behielten die Jedi die Gewürz-Lieferung und verließen Florrum in Frieden. Obi-Wan gab Hondo jedoch den Rat, den Planeten zu verlassen, da Dooku jetzt wusste, dass sich die Piraten auf Florrum befanden. Später bemerkte er, dass Turk von Dooku getötet worden war, wusste jedoch nichts von der Verschwörung. Landung von Shahan Alama Hunting the Hunters: „You bring unwanted attention to our little world here, bounty hunter.“ Später wurde der Weequay-Kopfgeldjäger Shahan Alama über Florrum von einem separatistischen Schiff verfolgt, nachdem er sich gegen den Anführer seiner vorherigen Gruppe gewandt hatte. Da der Captain des Schiffes wusste, dass Dooku von der dort lebenden Piratenbande früher gefangen genommen worden war und sich rächen wollte, vermutete er, dass Alama der Bande auch angehörte und eröffnete das Feuer auf ihn, weshalb er auf den Planeten floh. Kurz darauf untersuchte eine Gruppe der Republik den Kampfort, wobei Klon-Kommandant Bly seinem General berichtete, dass ein weequayanisches Schiff abgestürzt sei. Deshalb machten sie sich mit einem Kanonenboot auf den Weg, um den Planeten genauer zu untersuchen. Dabei entbrannte ein Kampf zwischen der Republik, der Konföderation und Alama, wobei Alamas Schiff von Blys Kanonenboot abgeschossen wurde und notlandete. Nachdem er einige Zeit durch die Wüstenlandschaft gelaufen war, traf er Hondo, welcher ihn einlud, in ihr Hospital zu gehen und so lange zu bleiben, wie er wollte.Hunting the Hunters Plünderung auf Felucia Im weiteren Verlauf der Klonkriege weitete Ohnaka mit seiner Piratenbande und der Acushnet ihre Beutezüge bis auf entlegene Welten wie Felucia aus. Als sie sich auf Felucia nierderließen, entdeckten die Weequay-Piraten dort bald eine Ansammlung von Farmern, denen Hondo nun ihre Ernterträge abnehmen wollte. Doch als er für seinen Raub mit seinen Leuten das Dorf erreichte, wurden die Piraten durch mehrer Kopfgeldjäger – Sugi, Seripas, Embo und Rumi Paramita – aufgehalten, die die Farmer beschützen wollten. Als die Situation zu eskalieren drohte, erschienen auch Anakin und Obi-Wan auf der Bildfläche, was Hondo dazu veranlasste Verhandlungen aufzunehmen. Allerdings wollte der Weequay-Anführer nicht auf seine sicher geglaubte Beute verzichten, was er den Jedi auch mitteilte und deren Angebot einer großzügigen Bezahlung für einen Transport weg von Felucia ausschlug. Dennoch ließ er vorerst von einem Raubzug ab und kehrte mit seiner Bande zu der Acushnet und ihrem Lager zurück. Dort entspannte sich Hondo und ließ auch seine Leute ihren Geschäften nachgehen, doch wollte er nicht zu sorglos sein und ließ daher regelmäßig eigene Scouts das Dorf der Bauern überwachen. miniatur|Hondo kämpft mit einem [[Elektrostab gegen Anakin Skywalker.]] Schließlich erhielt er Meldung, dass einer der Scouts bereits seit längerem überfällig sei und sich auch nicht mehr meldete. Daher ließ er die Piratenbande kampfbereit machen und schickte diese auf Swoops aus, um die Farmer endgültig zu erledigen und sich der Ernte zu sichern. Er selbst begab sich an Bord eines Panzerfahrzeugs und fuhr damit ebenfalls in Richtung des Dorfes. Doch anstatt sich direkt in Richtung des Kampfgeschehens zu begeben, steuerte er den Panzer auf ein Plateau oberhalb der Gebäude und beobachtete von dort den Kampf - bei dem die Piraten durch Dorfbewohner, die in der Zwischenzeit von den Jedi ausgebildet worden waren, und den Kopfgeldjägern zurückgeschlagen wurden. Schließlich entschloss sich Hondo, bei dem Kampf mitzumischen und eröffnete das Feuer mit seinem Panzer und traf mit mehreren Schüssen das Schlachtgetümmel. Dadurch schaltete er unter anderem die Kopfgeldjäger Rumi Paramita und Embo aus, doch war nur wenige Augenblicke später Anakin Skywalker an Hondos Fahrzeug angelangt, wodurch sich Hondo zum Kampf gezwungen sah. Mit Hilfe eines Elektrostabs duellierte er sich mit dem Jedi und konnte einige Zeit standhalten - teilweise auch durch die Unterstützung seines Echsenaffens, der Anakin ablenkte. doch schlussendlich gelang es Skywalker, den Weequay zu überrumpeln und vom Plateau zu stoßen, wo sich Hondo gerade noch an der Kante festklammern konnte. In dieser tödlichen Situation gab Hondo auf und bat den Jedi um Hilfe, welche dieser ihm auch gewährte. Doch kaum hatte er Hondo heraufgezogen, schubste dieser den Jedi geradewegs in die Schusslinie des Panzers, wo der Echsenaffe auf ihn feuerte. Es gelang Skywalker dem Schuss zu entgehen, wodurch er jedoch vom Plateau fiel und Hondo eine Möglichkeit zu Flucht ließ, welche dieser auch nutzte. Gemeinsam mit dem Rest seiner Mannschaft verließ er Felucia auf dem schnellsten Weg mit der Acushnet. Zusammenkunft mit Boba Fett links|miniatur|Aurra Sing küsst Hondo Ohnaka. Eines Tages wurde Hondo in seiner Basis von der Sklave I besucht, mit der Aurra Sing und der junge Boba Fett, in Begleitung der Kopfgeldjäger Castas und Bossk, bei ihm eintrafen. Nachdem Hondo Aurra und den jungen Fett begrüßt hatte, erklärte ihm Aurra, dass sie dem jungen Fett dabei half, Rache an Jedi-Meister Mace Windu zu nehmen. Nachdem sie über Vanqor einen Sternzerstörer der Republik zerstört hatten und Windu anschließend auf der Planetenoberfläche, wo der Jedi im Wrack des Sternzerstörers nach Überlebenden gesucht hatte, gejagt hatten, war ihnen der Jedi dennoch entkommen , sodass sich Aurra und die anderen Kopfgeldjäger mit drei republikanischen Geiseln nach Florrum aufgemacht hatten, um bei Hondo erst einmal Unterschlupf zu finden. Daraufhin lud Hondo sie vorerst dazu ein, bei ihm zu bleiben und ging mit Castas und Aurra in die Bar, wo Aurra wenig später den anderen Kopfgeldjäger erschoss, da er ein unerlaubtes Kom-Gespräch geführt hatte. Schließlich willigte Hondo ein, Aurra und ihren Verbündeten zu helfen und Windu nach Florrum zu locken, wollte jedoch eigentlich nichts mit den Jedi zu tun haben. Daher überließ er die Ausführung des Planes voll und ganz dem jungen Boba und Aurra und stellte diesen nur seine Station zur Verfügung. Wenig später, während sich Hondo mit einigen seiner Leute im Hangar aufhielt, erreichten die beiden Jedi Plo Koon und Ahsoka Tano Florrum und nahmen, sobald sie gelandet waren, Kontakt mit Hondo auf. Als sie ihn ausfragten, beantwortete er bereitwillig ihre Fragen und warnte sie gleichzeitig vor Aurra, da er sich so keine Sanktionen von Seiten der Jedi erhoffte. Wenig später, nach einem kurzen Kampf in seiner Station, floh Aurra und Koon kehrte mit Boba Fett zu Hondo zurück, um den Weequay dazu zu bringen, Boba zu überzeugen, den Standort der Geiseln zu verraten. Hondo kam der Forderung nach und erklärte Boba, dass es ganz im Sinne seines Vaters wäre, die Geiseln nicht hinterhältig zu töten, was den Jungen dazu veranlasste, ihren Standort preiszugeben. So konnten die Geiseln von Ahsoka befreit werden und wenig später verließen die Jedi Florrum wieder. Aurra galt nun als tot, und Bossk war gefangen worden, doch blieb Hondo mit seiner Piratenbande wie erhofft unversehrt. Allerdings ließ Hondo seine Leute ausschwärmen, sobald die Jedi Florrum verlassen hatten, um Aurra zu finden. In den Trümmern von Boba Fetts Schiff konnten sie die schwer verletzte Kopfgeldjägerin schließlich bergen und Hondo ließ sie gesund pflegen. Sie erholte sich erstaunlich schnell und verließ seine Piratenbande schließlich, um ihre Arbeit als Kopfgeldjägerin wieder aufzunehmen. Der Angriff der Sith-Lords In den Klonkriegen gelangte ein unbekanntes Flugobjekt in Florrums Orbit. Hondo sandte seine Männer aus, die gerade Wache hatten. Wenig später hörte er, dass sich seine Truppen den Eindringlingen angeschlossen hätten und das nun ein Schiff der Jedi ebenfalls in den Orbit eingetreten wäre. Er sprach über eine holografische Verbindung mit Obi-Wan Kenobi, dieser berichtete ihm, dass die Eindringlinge im Orbit Sith seien. Die Sith landeten auf dem Planeten, zogen einige von Ohnakas Männern auf ihre Seite, und nun kämpften Hondos loyale Männer gegen die Verräter. Hondo und die Überlebenden wurden in einen Tunnel zurückgedrängt und dann fragte Hondo nach der zweiten Jedi, Adi Gallia, die bei ihm gewesen war. Obi-Wan sagte, sie wäre tot. Hondo wirkte daraufhin äußerst betroffen. Er und Kenobi planten, sich zu trennen, damit Kenobi sich die Sith vornehmen könnte. Hondo und seine Männer wurden von den Verrätern verfolgt, als hinter ihnen der Tunnel einstürzte. Dann kam einer von Hondos Männern mit einem schweren Geschütz an und die Verräter ergaben sich und schwenkten zurück auf Hondos Seite. Gemeinsam versuchten sie, die Sith zu überwältigen, Hondo gelang es, Darth Mauls Droidenbein abzuschießen, doch die Sith gelangten in ihr Schiff. Einer von Hondos Männern schoss dem fliegenden Schiff eine Rakete hinterher, und zusammen sahen sie zu, wie das Schiff abstürzte. Als sie eine Tour machten, um das Wrack nach den Sith abzusuchen, waren diese unauffindbar, und Hondo nahm die Credits an sich, mit denen seine Männer bestochen worden waren. Eine Spende an die onderonianischen Rebellen Anakin Skywalker tauchte bei Hondo Ohnaka auf und bat ihn, bei den onderonianischen Rebellen ein paar spezielle Raketenwerfer gegen Bezahlung abzuliefern, da sie ansonsten den Bürgerkrieg auf Onderon verlieren würden. Hondo kam der Bitte nach und lieferte Steela, Lux Bonteri und Ahsoka Tano ein paar Raketenwerfer und überbrachte ihnen Grüße von Skywalker. Daraufhin verschwand Hondo, aufgrund sich nähernder Kommandodroiden. Die Raketenwerfer konnten somit erfolgreich gegen die Droidenkanonenboote der KUS eingesetzt werden. Angriff auf die Crucible thumb|Hondo verabschiedet sich von den [[Jünglingen]]Während der Klonkriege kaperte Hondo mit einigen seiner Männer den Jedi-Kreuzer Feuertaufe, auf dem Jedi-Padawane ihre Lichtschwerter bauten. Dabei hatte er es auf die äußerst wertvollen Lichtschwertkristalle abgesehen. Er und seine Männer hatten jedoch nicht mit dem Widerstand von Ahsoka Tano und den an Bord reisenden Jünglingen gerechnet. Die Jedi eroberten den Maschinenraum und die Brücke, und es gelang ihnen, in den Hyperraum zu springen und die Andockschleuse zu öffnen, sodass sämtliche Piraten auf ihr Schiff zurück geblasen wurden. Durch Zufall wurde Ahsoka gefangen genommen und von Hondo nach Florrum verschleppt. Die Jünglinge kehrten jedoch zurück und konnten Ahsoka befreien, weil Hondo zu betrunken war, um zu bemerken, dass der Jüngling Katooni Ahsokas Lichtschwerter stahl und sie befreite. Die Jedi konnten schließlich mit einem Speeder-Bike entkommen. Allerdings verfolgten die Piraten sie und schafften es sie gefangenzunehmen und brachten sie zurück in ihr Lager. Dort bemerkten sie, dass der Separatist Grievous auf Florrum zusammen mit seiner Droidenarmee gelandet war. Count Dooku wollte für seine Gefangenschaft Rache nehmen und Hondo wurde gefangen genommen. Die Jünglinge schlossen deswegen mit den Piraten einen Pakt, um von Florrum zu fliehen und befreiten Hondo. Nach der Befreiung schafften sie es mit Speeder-Bikes zu fliehen, allerdings wurden sie von den Droiden bemerkt, weshalb Grievous sie verfolgt. Die Jünglinge und die Piraten trennten sich, um zu den geheimen Schiffen zu kommen. Katooni und die Piratenbande flüchteten zu den Raumschiffen, während Ahsoka und die Jünglinge von Grievous weiterhin verfolgt wurden. Die Piraten wollen die anderen im Stich lassen, doch Katooni sagt ihnen, dass sie die anderen retten müssen. Widerwillig fliegen sie zu den Jedi, wo sich gerade Ahsoka mit Grievous duelliert. Sie schaffen es alle aufs Raumschiff zu kommen und flohen zu Kenobi. Der Kyber-Tempel In den frühen Tagen des Imperiums führte Hondo zusammen mit Dok-Ondar und Hondo's Protege Quadoro einen Diebstahl im Kyper-Tempel auf Jedah durch. Nach dem Betreten des Tempels wurden die drei von einem Wächter der Whills entdeckt, welchen Hondo zum Misfallen von Dok-Ondar schnell betäubte. Daraufhin wurde das Trio aber von weiteren Wächtern attackiert, die es schafften Quadoro zu erschießen. Während Hondo die weiteren Wächter bekämpfte stahl Dok-Ondar die aus einem Kyberkristall geschnitzte Jedi-Statue. Als die beiden jedoch mit der Statue fliehen wollten stellte sich Chirrut Îmwe ihnen in den Weg. Hondo unterschätzte diesen zunächst wegen dessen Blindheit, doch im dararuffolgenden Kampf merkte er, dass Chirrut ein ernst zu nehmender Gegner war. Jedoch schaffte es Dok-Ondar den Kampf der beiden zu stoppen und er überredete Chirrut ihn und Hondo mit der Statue gehen zu lasse. Er wollte diese benutzten, um das Geheimniss des Mordes seiner Eltern zu lüften. Nachdem Hondo und Dok-Ondar mit Chirrut's Einverständniss Jedah verließen, wurden sie jedoch von einer Imperialen Patrouille entdeckt, doch Hondo schaffte es mit dem Raumschiff in den Hyperraum zu springen und somit in Sicherheit zu fliehen. Treffen mit Ezra Bridger thumb|left|Hondo unterhält sich mit Ezra Hondo entführte 4 NSY die Broken Horn und sperrte den Besitzer des Schiffes, Cikatro Vizago in einer Zelle an Bord ein. Nachdem Hondo einen Notruf absetzte, kamen Ezra Bridger und Chopper zur Hilfe. Ezra gab sich als Lando aus und Ohnaka gab vor das Schiff beim Glücksspiel gewonnen zu haben. Ezra erklärte sich bereit Hondo zu helfen und bei einem Generatoren-Deal mitzuwirken. Anschließend wollten sie die Ware bei Azmorigan abliefern, dieser wollte jedoch ein Kopfgeld für Ohnaka kassieren. Nun war Ezra gezwungen Hondo seine Identität als Jedi zu offenbaren. Zurück auf der Broken Horn befreite Ezra Vizago aus der Zelle und es kam zu einem Gefecht. Hondo entkam mit der Phantom und flog nach Garel zur Ghost und den Spectres, Ezra kam mit einer Rettungskapsel kurze Zeit später nach. Doch Hondo verließ die Rebellen kurz darauf wieder. Auffinden der Lasan-Flüchtlinge thumb|Hondo auf Nixus Hondo kontaktierte Ezra über einen Sender und forderte ihn auf, nach Nixus zu reisen, wo das Imperium zwei Flüchtlinge gefangen genommen hatte. Ezra und die restliche Mannschaft der Ghost reisten zum Nixus-Stützpunkt 218, wo sie herausfanden, dass die beiden Flüchtlinge Lasat waren. Den Rebellen gelang es die beiden Lasat zu befreien. Nach der Rettung stellte sich Hondo als Ezras geheimnisvoller Kontakt vor und enthüllte, dass er das Imperium über die Ankunft der Spectres informierte. Als Hondo die Zahlung forderte, die ihm geschuldet war, weigerte sich Ezra, was Hondo imponierte. Nachdem die Rebellen gegangen waren, wurde Hondo von mehreren Sturmtruppen in die Enge getrieben. Hondo verriet die Spectres erneut um seine eigene Haut zu retten, doch kontaktierte er heimlich Ezra und warnte ihn vor den nahenden imperialen Truppen. Die Crew der Ghost wurde umzingelt. Um seinen Rebellenpartnern zu helfen, versiegelte Hondo mehrere Sicherheitstüren und verhinderte die weitere Verfolgung durch die Sturmtruppen. Die Rebellen entkamen und Hondo festgenommen. Hondo willigte dann ein, Agent Kallus und Admiral Kassius Konstantine bei der Jagd auf die Rebellen zu helfen. Hondo offenbarte dem Imperium, dass er einen Peilsender besitze, der zu den gesuchten Personen führte. thumb|left|Hondo in imperialer Gefanfgenschaft Die Ghost näherte sich einer Raumanomalie und Hondo meinte es wäre zu gefährlich die Verfolgung fortzusetzen, doch Kallus war anderer Meinung. Trotz aller Widrigkeiten schafften es die Rebellen und die Lasat-Flüchtlinge, zu entkommen. Hondo blieb an Bord des Leichten Kreuzers. Flucht von Naraka thumb|left|116px|Hondo wird befreit Hondo wurde danach im Naraka-Gefängnis inhaftiert. Er teilte seine Zelle mit dem Ugnaught Terba, der auf der von der Reklam-Station entkommen wollte. Ezra und die Crew der Ghost kamen zu Hondos Rettung. Bei der Exfiltration erhielt Hondo zudem einen von Sabines Blastern. Terba wurde jedoch während des Fluchtversuches durch eine Explosion getötet. Anschließend entkamen sie mit der Ghost. Zwischenfall auf der Reklam-Station Nach seiner Flucht begleitete Hondo die Spectres zurück zur Chopper-Basis auf dem Planeten Atollon. Hondo bot einen Deal an, der beinhaltete, dass er die Ghost bekäme, dies wurde jedoch abegelehnt, Hondo behauptete, dass dies ein Scherz war. Hondo wiederholte dann seine Forderung nach einem Schiff. Hondo informierte die Rebellen über die Reklam-Station und die BTL-Y-Flügel-Sternjäger, die dort vom Imperium demontiert werden sollten. thumb|Hondo komuniziert mit den Ugnaughts Ezras Team einschließlich Rex und Sabine Wren reisten in der Phantom nach Yarma. Da sie nicht direkt dorthin reisen konnten, verließ das Phantom den Hyperraum im Gebiet der Minengilde. Wie Hondo vorgewarnt hatte, wurde die Phantom von Minengilden-TIE-Jägern angegriffen. Nach einem kurzen Luftkampf flohen die Rebellen in den Hyperraum und erreichten Yarma. Hondo führte Sabine dann zur Reklam-Station, die in der Atmosphäre des Gasplaneten lag. Auf dem Weg wurden die Rebellen von zwei Demontagedroiden attackiert. Letztendlich schafften sie jedoch erfolgreich zu landen. Nachdem sie die Station betraten, trafen Hondo und die Rebellen auf mehrere Ugnaught-Arbeiter. Hondo sprach zu den Ugnaughts und sagte ihnen, dass er Terbas Freund sei. Hondo befahl den Arbeitern auf Forderung Ezras das Förderband, welches die Y-Flügler zerstörte, abzuschalten. Es gelang ihnen fünf Y-Wings zu stehlen, trotz dem Widerstand mehrerer Droiden. Hondo und die Ugnaughts folgten Ezra zum Kommandozentrum, hielten jedoch an, um ein Imperiales Landungsschiff im Hangar zu bewachen. Doch Hondo floh und ließ Ezra zurück. Entern eines Frachters Azmorigan und Hondo schlossen ein Geschäft ab, da sie die Ladung eines Imperialen Transporters herausfanden. Daher entschieden sich Hondo und Azmorigan den Transporter zu kapern. Nahe des Planeten Wynkahthu griffen sie das imperiale Schiff an. Das Schiff erreichte jedoch die turbulente obere Atmosphäre des Planeten. Von ihrer Crew überlebte nur Melch, welcher jedoch zurückgelassen wurde, während Hondo und Azmorigan das Weite suchten. thumb|left|150px|Hondo streitet sich mit Melch um den Schatz Aufgrund von Protonenbomben, die die Phönix-Flotte dringend benötigte, stimmten die Rebellen zu sich auf einen Einsatz einzulassen. Azmorigan und Hondo beanspruchten den Schatz aber für sich. Mit Seilen wollten sie von der Ghost auf den Transporter, welcher in gefährlichen Atmosphärsschichten unterwegs war. Hondo und Azmorigan zankten sich mehrmals um den Schatz und die Durchführung der Mission. An Bord des Schiffes fanden sie Melch. Hondo musste den Rebellen nun vom gescheiterten Versuch die Ladung zu bergen berichten. Die Bomben wurden mit Seilzügen auf die Ghost gebracht. Doch Wachdroiden bewachten das Schiff. Allen gelang es vom Schiff zu entkommen. Doch in der einzigen erbeuteten Schatztruhe befand sich Melch, weshalb Hondo und Azmorigan leer ausgingen. Doch Hondo behauptete dies sei ein größerer Schatz. Befreiung Lothals Etwa 1 VSY kamen Hondo, Ketsu Onyo, Hera und Kallus nach Seelos um dort über die Blockade von Lothal zu reden. Hondo sicherte patritotisch seine Unterstützung zu um Ezras Heimatplaneten zu befreien. Schließlich entschieden sie sich Lothal anzugreifen. Hondos Plan war es mit der Ghost im All nahe einer Hyperraumroute zu schweben und dort auf einen imperialen Transporter zu warten an den sie sich hängen könnten. Hondo erzählte dem skeptischen Kallus, dass er diese Taktik schon mehrfach, teils erfolgreich angewendet hatte. thumb|142px|Hondo beim verwundeten Melch Ein Transporter erschien, wie Hondo es erwartet hatte, und die Rebellen erreichten unentdeckt Lothal. Die Ghost traf beim Rebellenversteck auf, doch die Imperialen Truppen hatten es bereits angegriffen. Hondo bemannte einen Geschützturm während der Schlacht. Sie flogen nun zu Capital City wo sie das Imperiale Kommandozentrum infiltrierten. Hondo kämpfte im Reaktorraum unter anderem zusammen mit Melch, welcher angeschossen wurde. Ihnen gelang es die Chimaera in die Unbekannten Regionen zu vertreiben und die Imperiale Kuppel zu sprengen. Das Galaktische Imperium wurde von Lothal getilgt. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten miniatur|rechts|200px|Honda Ohnaka Hondo Ohnaka war ein typischer Pirat: Gierig und skrupellos, wenn es darum ging, ein gutes Geschäft oder ertragreiche Beute zu machen. Doch zeichnete sich Hondo auch durch ein gutes Gespür aus, wenn es darum ging, brenzlige Situationen zu vermeiden, sodass er seine Leute nur ins Feld führte, wenn er sich seiner Überlegenheit sicher war; allerdings wurde dieses Gespür bei seinem Einsatz auf Felucia erstmals deutlich getäuscht, als die Jedi mit einer Gruppe Farmer überraschenderweise seiner Piratenbande überlegen waren. Allerdings wusste Hondo auch oft genug, wann es ratsam war, in die Defensive zu gehen und ließ sich dann gerne auf Verhandlungen ein, in denen er ein erstaunliches Geschick besaß. So war er stets darauf bedacht, sich keine Feinde zu machen, mit denen er es nicht aufnehmen konnte. Doch auch so war Hondo für einen Weequay und Piraten erstaunlich intelligent und gab sich gerne einen gepflegten Anschein. So beherrschte er ein sehr gutes Basic - für einen Weequay alles andere als selbstverständlich - und modulierte seine Stimme häufig in perfekter Weise mit den verschiedensten Emotionen. Allerdings konnte er nicht nur seine Stimme sehr gut kontrollieren, auch mit seiner Körpersprache konnte Hondo sich überlegen, unberührt oder traurig geben und so seine Gesprächspartner je nach Wunsch beeinflussen oder einschüchtern. In Hondos Arbeits- und Lebensweise lebte er wenig nach Göttern, auf die er nichts gab, doch beachtete er gerne alte Lebensweisheiten seiner Mutter, wobei er jedoch auch nach seinen eigenen Wünschen und Regeln lebte. Zu seinen weiteren Fähigkeiten zählten das Steuern von diversen Fahrzeugen und der Umgang mit verschiedenen Waffen, wie zum Beispiel dem Elektrostab, mit dem er sich selbst mit einem Jedi messen konnte. Hondo war es leid, die Mitglieder seiner Organisation immer wieder zu belehren und zu ermahnen. Hinter den Kulissen miniatur|Konzeptzeichnung für Hondo Ohnaka. *Hondo Ohnaka wird im englischen Original von Jim Cummings synchronisiert, der mit dieser Rolle seinen ersten Schritt ins Star Wars-Universum setzte. *Hondo Ohnakas deutsche Stimme lieh ihm der Synchronsprecher Gerald Paradies. Seit der Dritten Staffel übernahm Tobias Lelle die Rolle. *Hondos Aussage aus ''Kopfgeldjäger'', dass er sanft sprechen und einen großen Panzer fahren würde, könnte an das afrikanische Sprichwort „Sprich sanft und trage einen großen Knüppel und du wirst weit kommen.“ angelehnt sein, welches die amerikanische Big-Stick-Politik vertritt. Zu dieser Zeit konnten die Vereinigten Staaten den Kontinent Amerika mit ihrer Kriegsflotte einschüchtern und einnehmen, ähnlich Hondos Vorgehen auf Felucia. *Hondo Ohnaka taucht in der Animationsserie Rebels auf. Quellen * * * * * * * * * * *''Hunting the Hunters'' *''The Clone Wars – Die neuen Abenteuer'' *''The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' * * Auszulagern: * * * * * * * }} Einzelnachweise cs:Hondo Ohnaka el:Χόντο Ονάκα en:Hondo Ohnaka es:Hondo Ohnaka fi:Hondo Ohnaka fr:Hondo Ohnaka it:Hondo Ohnaka nl:Hondo Ohnaka pt:Hondo Ohnaka ru:Хондо Онака Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Weequays Kategorie:Verbrecher Kategorie:Piraten Kategorie:Legends